This invention is directed to a bird feeder construction and more particularly with a bird feeder which may selectively increase or decrease the flow of seed therethrough to a feed position for birds.
Desirable features of bird feeders include the ability to effectively distribute different sized feed material, that is, the feeder should be able to be utilized on one hand for the distribution of fine seeds such as thistle seed and be similarly capable for efficient distribution of large, i.e., sunflower, seeds with a minimum of adjustment or modification. Another desirable bird feeder feature is that they may additionally present the feed in a position which is readily accessible for the feeding of birds in a natural position and thus enables the effective use of the device for intended bird species. In addition, this position in which the seed is presented should desirably be one in which a mass or body of seed is held together such that the birds can peck at to dislodge individual seeds such that a more natural way of feeding is simulated, that is, the feeder should be capable of preventing the free flow or scattering of the seed.
Many types of bird feeder constructions are available which provide for one or more of the above such indicated desirable features but none provide such an effective or unique operational manner as the present invention.
Accordingly, the above and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by a feed device for birds including an upper vertically disposed container for the receipt and storage of seed and a seed distribution assembly mounted at said container bottom such that seed from said container may pass therethrough, said assembly including a downwardly outwardly slanted lower wall on which said seed may collect in a pile therein and further including an upstanding circular, peripherally extending combination perch and seed collection tray disposed at the bottom thereof and an intermediate wall extending upright from the outer periphery of said lower wall, said intermediate wall having a plurality of separate circumferentially-spaced feed openings therethrough such that seed from said pile is visible through said intermediate wall, said assembly further including an upright circular band frictionally mounted on the outside of said intermediate wall for limited rotational positioning with respect thereto, said band including a plurality of separate circumferentially-spaced openings such that rotation of said band selectively at least partially blocks some of said feed openings in said intermediate wall and wherein said lower wall openings and said band openings each have laterally-spaced first and second side edges defining the lateral extent of said openings and wherein at least some of said opening side edges are angularly slanted such that superposing a slanted first side edge of said band with a second side edge of said lower wall forms a somewhat triangular limited feed access opening through which birds may pluck seed from said pile.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.